Rose & Dimitri One Shot
by teenage-reader-496
Summary: Rose goes out with Dimitri one night expecting it to be like any other date but it turns out to be soo much more. Set after Last Sacrifice.


The rain trickled down the outside of my window as I waited for Dimitri to arrive home. I became tired of waiting and went to sit down on our bed in the apartment we shared. I still couldn't get over the fact that I, Rose Hathaway, was dating and living with Dimitri Belikov and guarding my best friend and Queen Vasilisa Dragomir Dimitri and I may have an apartment, but we don't live together all the time. I only lived with him when Lissa and I weren't at Lehigh University but it still felt like home. Home was where Dimitri was.

Growing restless of waiting for him, I sat down on the bed. The blankets smelled like him, a nature scent that drives me crazy. Running my hand over the fluffy blanket brought back memories of last night which was spent cuddling in bed with him. I was lost in my thoughts when Dimitri entered the room. With my back against the door I didn't hear him enter and the next thing I knew, I had lost my sight. He had wrapped a silk scarf around my eyes. I struggled but relaxed when he wrapped his arm around my waist and placed his lips near my neck. I was rendered immobile by his touch.

'Roza, are you ready for tonight?' he whispered into my ear.

'Well it's hard to be ready when you have no idea what's going to happen, Comrade.'

'Well you're just going to have to wait but I know you'll enjoy yourself.' he reassured me.

There was no room for argument as he interlaced his fingers with mine, pulled me up and out the apartment to a waiting car. As usual he refused to let me drive. He said that I couldn't drive because I didn't know where we were going but I argued that he could have told me. I dropped my argument when he placed his hand on mine and told me to just enjoy tonight.

The car ride was only about ten minutes, so I knew that we were still inside the court. We came to a halt in what I assumed was a silent and secluded corner of court. When the door opened, he pulled me out and guided me somewhere. When the blind fold was removed, we stood in front of a gazebo. The white gazebo was showered with fairy lights and in the middle sat a table for two.

'I thought that we needed some time together, you know, outside of the bedroom.'

That last comment made me giggle. Since we had cleared my name and had started dating publicly he had become more open about our personal lives.

'It looks amazing.' I managed to whisper as I took in the sight before me.

'Come on,' he said as he pulled me towards the gazebo 'dinner is going to get cold.'

'Dinner?' I inquired.

'Yes, and I made your favourite, pizza and brownie.'

'You know me well.' as I stood on my toes to lightly kiss him on the cheek which made him blush.

He pulled out the chair for me and gracefully took his place opposite me. The aroma of pizza drifted into my nostrils.

'Dig in Roza, I know how hungry you are.'

That was invitation enough so I loaded my plate up and began to devour the delight that was Dimitri's cooking. Throughout dinner we spoke about visiting Dimitri's family. I know he missed them. He would be surprised when I told him later that Lissa has arranged for him and me to have time off so we could visit them.

As we wound up dinner he suggested that we go for a walk. Reluctantly I agreed, I was stuffed after that amazing dinner. It turned out that we weren't walking far. After five minutes of walking we entered a clearing that had a rug, pillows and an outdoor theatre system set up. On the screen the movie Titanic was set up and ready to be watched. Wordlessly we walked hand in and towards the rug. Dimitri gracefully lay himself down against the pillow.

'Come and cuddle Roza.'

Quickly I climbed into his lap with my back against his chest. Dimitri picked up a remote and hit play. As the movie started I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

It was getting late and I had completely relaxed into Dimitri's arms. I was struggling to keep my eyes open when I felt a soft trail of kisses being placed along my neck. I turned my neck, giving Dimitri complete access to my neck. Dimitri began to trace his fingers along my hip which caused me to moan lightly. As quickly as he began, he pulled away leaving me longing for me more. When I tried to turn around he held me in place which caused me to groan in frustration.

'Comrade,' I groaned ' you can't do that to me.'

'I have no idea what you mean Roza.' he whispered in my ear as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I struggled in his arms some more which made him chuckle.

'Just lay back and enjoy the film Roza, it's almost finished.'

Reluctantly I ceased my attempt to gain access to his lips.

At this point in the movie, Jack had just died and Rose had let him go. This was the point in the movie where I always cried. As the tears started to flow down my cheeks, Dimitri lightly wiped them away.

When the film finished we lay there in silence for a few minutes. Dimitri started to stir behind me which caused me to sit up. I wrapped the blanket around my body as it had gotten quite cold. Dimitri maneuvered himself so that he was now in front of me. He brushed a few strand of hair behind my ear.

'You're gorgeous Roza. I never tire of waking up to your beautiful face every morning. I can't tell you how much you mean to me. You're everything to me.' he said in a low loving tone.

Dimitri changed his position so that he was now kneeling on one knee.

One hand was grasping a small velvet box. My heart started to race. Was this actually happening? Dimitri opened the box, revealing a beautifully simplistic ring with a blood red diamond and two smaller diamonds on either side.

'Roza, will you marry me?' he whispered.

For a few moments I was completely silent. Words had escaped me. Realising he had asked me a question I quickly replied.

'Yes,' I whispered 'yes, yes, yes!' I started to scream.

A large smile formed on Dimitri's face as he placed the ring on my finger. As soon as the ring was in my finger I leapt into his arms and planted kisses on his lips.

When we pulled away I stayed in his arms, our foreheads resting against the others, staring into his eyes with the biggest smile on my face.


End file.
